dragonballrebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
Xeleri
| birthplace = Planet Xeleri | birthday = May 30 | age = 17 | gender = Male | height = 5'7" | weight = 210 lbs | profession = Prince of Saiyans | previous profession = | partner = King Arctic | previous partner = | base of operations = | affiliation = | family = Unknown | education = | marital status = Single | rank = Elite | classification = | manga debut = Rebellious Saga: Unwanted Changes | series debut = | movie debut = | english = | japanese = |transformations = |basic skills = Seisenko 正義閃光, "Justice Flash" Revenge Rush |ultimate skills = Final Rush |tblColour = maroon |textColour = gold }} Xeleri (セロリ, Serori) is a male born on Planet Xeleri in the Fifth Universe, otherwise known as the Prince of Saiyans. He's the the son of King Mato the overseer and ruler of Planet Xeleri, and younger brother to Tarragon. Among the other saiyans Xeleri is considered an "Noble Elite Warrior", being the second and last one next to his father. Following the events on Planet Xeleri he and his group of friends are forced to live on Planet Earth where they now train in preparation of taking on his father. He is one of the main protagonist of the site's fanon canon Dragon Ball Rebirth series. Appearance Standing at five foot seven, weighing in at a solid two hundred and ten pounds the saiyan Prince is considered a "icon" among his people. Xeleri has jet black spiky hair, in the style of a traditional . As a saiyan his hair style general never changes. It is shown a few times in the series that the sides of his head tend to grow out, but he prefers to cut it off. Like all saiyans on Planet Xeleri, the young elite warrior clothes himself in the saiyan armor provided by the King. His armor lacks the shoulder pads that most saiyan armor posses and wears maroon tights. The upper area of his armor is mostly black, while gold linking and maroon straps over his shoulder. His hip protectors are maroon still maintaining that gold lining. On his hands are black gloves. Xeleri has brown eyes and a scar over his right eye, which was gained during his one-sided battle against Kail. As the son of King Mato Xeleri was able to keep his tail, which is the source to all of his power. He was born with a skin ton the same as chocolate, causing people of the planet to refer to him as a golden ebony. Referencing both his skin and super saiyan transformation. As a person of royal blood all of the young prince's clothes are made by immediate members of Aspara's family. Personality History Born as the second and youngest child of the great King Mato, Xeleri was came into the world baring not only royal blood, but high expectations as well. Xeleri was born with a tail, just like any other Saiyan would, however his tail was much more unique that anyone else's. He was born with a black tail, a tail that literally has zero information in any saiyan database. Xeleri, much like the Legendary Super Saiyan was born with an extremely high power level, which is likely the result of this birth defect. Because of this, Xeleri peaked the interest of literally every Saiyan on the planet, so much that there was a petition to have the planet named after him. Slowly but surely his elder brother, Tarragon, became a castaway and nothing short of a shadow to his younger brother. Most would believe that the elder brother would grow to hate his younger brother. This was not the case, as Tarragon truly loved his younger brother as well. He even knew and respected the value of Xeleri, and too was ready to protect him with his life if it meant it. King Mato placed Xeleri into training as soon as he could. He'd start with having him do basic training regiments where he'd show outstanding results, and by five he'd been sparring with Saiyans within the army. Powers and Abilities Xeleri was born into the most noble family among the five families, otherwise known as the Golden Monkey. As a member of the strongest family, it is only right that Xeleri is one of the strongest as well. As a direct child of King Mato, Xeleri's power face exceeded anyone on Planet Xeleri. As such the young saiyan warrior was a natural born "Saiyan Elite". His own physical strengths exceeds many of the other warriors of the Saiyan race. He achieved status of Super Saiyan earlier than anyone in his race, which allowed him to reach such his rankings. As a child he could defeat twice his own size with no effort at all. By the age of nine he led an entire squadron of elite class warriors, three times older than he was. Xeleri is an expert in all forms of combat, but excels elite standards in the art of hand-to-hand combat. Rather than punches he tends to favor the use of his kicks. He was shown sparring against other low class saiyans, and using only his feet to defeat each individually. Despite such a fighting style, Xeleri's fists should not be taken lightly. If he finds himself overwhelmed he has no problem using his fist. This is reflected on heavily when he displaced a number of kicks during early stages of the Rebellious SagaRebellious Saga: Unwanted Changes. Forms and Transformation Super Saiyan Xeleri's first time displaying his Super Saiyan abilities were when he rage dashed at the Tuffle Elder after laughing about the deaths of his fellow Tuffles. It should be noted however, that he could access this state long before then. At the beginning of the series, Xeleri notes that he hasn't seen anything beyond Super Saiyan One stage (of course not counting Great Ape which isn't "beyond", nor his own Super Saiyan Two form) and is completely shocked when he sees Nagi's state. With Kail in his base form Xeleri easily overpowered him, even cornering him. Trivia *'Xeleri' was drawn by User:EmperorSigma. *Like all other Saiyans, Xeleri's name is a play on the vegetable "celery". *Xeleri likes to eat only fruit. * References Category:Saiyan Category:Males Category:Universe Five Category:Elite Saiyan Category:Noble Race Member Category:Prince